This Is The End
by IzzyBoleyn
Summary: Based on my favorite music group called The Maine. Co-authored by JohnOh.Is.My.Jasper. Super funny n dumb cuz we were hyped up on sugar n sleep deprived. It involves 5 really hot guys, 2 hyper girls and zombies. Cool combo rite? TOTAL CRACK FIC!


_**AN=] This was pure stupidity. Me and ..Jasper were sleep deprived and hyped on sugar when we wrote this. It features us and our favorite band in the whole wide world THE MAINE!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

**_I 3 PAT KIRCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

SOME OF THEIR MUSIC WILL BE ON MY PROFILE =] HAPPY READINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**3rd person POV**_

Lola and Tricia walked into the super quiet arena. There were a few people staggering around but that was it.

"Did we miss the show?" Lola asked concerned

"No, I don't think so… The buses are still here." Tricia said

As soon as they started talking the people started walking towards them.

"Dude, they're like completely wasted!!" Tricia exclaimed

"Never mind them Trish, where is everyone?" Lola asked

"Let's go check on stage." Tricia said excitedly

"How come?" Lola asked

"Cuz I've always wanted to go up there!!" Tricia laughed

"True true."

As they began walking up stage one of "people" tried to bite them.

"You're not Edward or Eric, you kinda look like Damon but you're not him and I don't want cheap imitations!!!" Lola yelled.

"Hey! Leave my friend alone!" Tricia yelled as she hit him on the head with her shoe.

He collapsed in a pile on the floor.

Lola poked him with the point of her shoe. "Tricia, I think you killed him."

"Nah, I didn't hit him that hard. Check his wallet." Tricia said

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Lola asked

"Just do it."

Lola grabbed his wallet and found 3 dollars, "3 bucks and no keys."

"God Dammit."

"He looks really familiar…" Lola said slowly

"It's not Damon Lola, relax, I didn't kill him."

"Then how come he's not moving?"

"Umm… He passed out?" Tricia said

"Eh, good enough for me. Lets go to the stage."

As they got onstage Lola said, "Look at the drums, The Maine was performing!!!"

"This is where John Ohh stands! Yay!! I can feel his energy!" Lola said as she swayed on the spot.

"Oooohhh and this is Kennedy's guitar!!!" Lola said excitedly.

"Look, look it's Pat's drums!! Watch this! Watch this!" Tricia said as she started pounding away at the drums.

"Be careful Tricia." Lola warned

"Why should I be careful? No one's here."

As Tricia said that a drumstick went flying from her hand.

"OWW!!!"

"IT WASN'T ME!!" Tricia yelled.

"Yes it was! I saw you!" someone yelled.

"Who's there? Are you my conscience?"

"No. Down here." The mysterious voice said

"Lola, my conscience is talking to me!! I can hear it!" Tricia said excitedly.

"I am not your conscience. Just look down."

"OMG I can hear it tooo!!!" Lola said.

"Please just look down! God!"

Both Lola and Tricia looked down at the floor.

"I don't see anything. Are you invisible Mr. Invisible Invisibility Man?" Lola asked in a sing-song voice.

"No I am not invisible. Could you please just look BEHIND the drums?"

"Why conscience? Are you hiding back there?" Tricia asked

"I AM NOT YOUR CONSCIENCE! Just look behind the drums!"

"Fine conscience. You don't have to get mad."

Tricia peeked over the top of the drums while Lola played with Kennedy's guitar.

"Lola I found them!"

Lola ran behind the drums and tackled John Ohh to the floor. "Hi John! I love you!"

"OH!! So it wasn't my conscience. Who'd I hit?" Tricia said.

"That would be me." Garrett said

"Oh my gosh I am super sorry!! I mean, if it had been me." Tricia apologized.

She sat down on the floor next to them and asked, "So why you guys hiding back here?"

"There are zombies out there!" Jared said

"No there's not, liar" Lola said

"Yeah, we would've seen em when we walked up here." Tricia said

"Wait, Trish that would explain why the guy was all like bite-y and shiz and also why he wasn't like breathing. " Lola said

"Oh, that would explain it but dude where would zombies come from?" Tricia asked them all.

Everyone shrugged.

"Anyways, that still doesn't explain why you guys are hiding back here. The buses are like right there and there's fences around so nothing can get up here."

"Max has the keys and we don't know where he is."

Tricia turned to Lola and asked, "Which one is Max?"

"He's the one that looks like Damon. Tricia, he LOOKS like Damon." Lola said wide-eyed.

"So… OH! Umm I don't think Max has the keys." Tricia said

"What makes you think that?" John asked

"Umm, call it a gut feeling."

"Oh I saw a really pretty car in the parking lot. If one of those zombie things has the keys we can get out of here." Lola said while clapping her hands.

"Okie, which car?" Tricia asked.

Lola stood up and pointed.

"Oooohhh good job Lola! An Armada!" Tricia said.

"Yay Me!!" Lola said as she clapped her hands. "Now which zombie was driving it?"

"OH! OH! ME! ME! I KNOW! I KNOW!" Tricia said

"ok, which one? Wait! Was it the uggo you were flirting with?" Lola asked.

"yep yep…I liked his car…" Tricia answered.

"true, pretty cars make all the difference. A guy can be hot but if he has an ugly car it would be an embarrassment to be seen in a thing like that." Lola said after thinking for a moment.

"I can work with an uggo, i'm pretty enough for both of us…the car not so much" Tricia said.

"girls! Focus!" Jared said after a moment of disbelief.

"OH YEA!! Sure sure. What were we talking about?" Tricia said

"The uggo guy with the pretty car! He doesn't deserve that car!" Lola answered

"I KNOW!! Why is it that the uggo guys get the pretty car? I mean there are certain exceptions where we don't even look at the car but that is a big issue, but that's the exception not the rule." Tricia said

"GIRLS!!!" they all yelled

"WHAT?!," they both yelled back, "We're talking here! Rudeness."

"Can we please get back to the issue of the car? We're trying to survive zombie apocalypse here!" Pat said

"Oh okay. So the armada. That zombie thing right there has it."

"So how do we kill it?" Kennedy asked.

"Well I did it _A La Mexicana _and killed em with my shoe." Tricia said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"For real?"

"Yea they're super slow. You can like walk around them in circles before they can reach for you once. Only thing is they try to bite you and that's not nice." Lola said

"it's like the movies, hit them in the head…all that time watching movies and reading my Zombie Survival Guide finally paid off" Garrett said.

"So you guys just stay here, safe, don't do anything stupid…and we'll go get the keys" Tricia said.

Tricia and Lola started their way through the zombies, trying to avoid being bitten.

"ewwww they smell" Lola said.

"UGH!! That bastard step on my shoe…be right back" Tricia said while removing her other heel.

"Let it go…."

"but they're Gucci…." Tricia said.

"then why are you standing here for? GO GET THE BASTARD!!" Lola said.

"I think it was one of the guys from Cobra Starship" Tricia yelled while following the zombie.

"that's sad! I wanted a picture" Lola yelled back.

"GIRLS! THE KEYS!" The Maine yelled from stage.

"MY SHOE!!" Tricia yelled. "FINE!! Lola get the keys and I'll go deal with the shoe molester"

"how come I have to go get the keys? How come I have to get the wallet?" Lola said.

"what wallet?" John asked.

"nobody's wallet…shut up. Fine, I'll get the keys, you avenge my shoe" Tricia said.

"but it's not my shoe and I told you I didn't like that color" Lola said.

"then quit complaining" Tricia said.

Lola and Tricia parted ways. Lola going after the zombie with the car keys and Tricia going after the zombie to avenge her shoe.

"They are so dead. It's the number one rule in any horror movie: you don't split up" Garrett said.

"let's hope not. They did this for us" Kennedy said.

"either way we are screwed" Garrett replied.

"that's not nice…we got the keys" Lola said, coming back with Tricia.

"and I avenged my shoe, mission accomplished"

"but if you appreciated then I guess with can leave…with the car. Ha ha ha" Lola said.

"no wait…how did you girls survived anyways?" Pat asked.

"easy, you hit. you kick. You kill. You win. No brainer" Tricia said.

"ok, can we please go before another zombie steps on Tricia's other shoe and she has to avenged it" Lola said.

"hey, I resent that! How would you feel if someone stepped on your Jimmy Choo's" Tricia said.

"don't say that in front of them" Lola said,

"haha got you there"

"shut up!"

"ok, come on!" Jared said, breaking up the girls and as the matured young adults they were they stuck their tongues out at him.

They made it to the car when the question arose who gets to drive?

"we got the keys, we get to drive" Lola said.

"ohh so you guys have your licenses?" John asked.

"does that really matter? Its zombie apocalypse out there and you are asking me for a piece of paper that certifies that I'm qualified to drive?" Lola answered, handing the keys to Tricia, "you drive"

"say what? You want me to drive? Ok, everybody buckled up…..and put your head between your knees, just as a precaution." Tricia said getting into the driver's seat.

They all got into the car and Tricia took out a list.

"ok, first seatbelts." Tricia said.

Lola looked around, "check"

"mirros" Tricia continued. And she quickly adjusted the mirrors.

"check" Lola said.

"tire pressure" Tricia said.

"ohh we forgot that…better go check" Lola offered.

"just drive!!!" Garrett said.

"awww don't need to be mean" Tricia said, starting the car. "the tire pressure is important, this car has a Wisconsin plate and the elevation is different therefore affecting the tire pressure…"

While Tricia was looking at Pat in the rearview mirror, she didn't noticed the pole in front of her…they crashed. And all she had to say was "the caaaaaar!! Ohhh no, the tragic lost"

"wow Garrett you were right, you really are screwed" Lola said. Trying to not laugh.

"you think this is funny?" Garrett said, losing his patience.

"hilarious" Lola responded.

And before Garrett could respond, John yelled "I found the keys, they were in my pocket the entire time!!"

THE END! ;)


End file.
